The Herush Rebellion
"Hey, ho! To the battle I go, '' to heal my home and slay my foe,'' '' rain may fall and wind may blow,'' '' but there still be many miles to go!"'' ''- a Cvaldak battle song, dedicated to Herushin's Rebellion.'' The Herush Rebellion, or'' the Rise of the Alphyns, ''was a conflict that led to the independence of the Cvaldak state, thus restoring the Tsardom. The Ugain dynasty took the throne of Cvaldakia after the revolt. Background After years of living under the Khun-Davar state, three Cvaldak nobles - Herushin Ugain, Gostun of Visoko and Voiyn of Brangor - decided it was due time for Cvaldakia to appear once again on the political map. The idea soon grew to other nobles - Voshut of Koshuta had joined, and thus the Alphyn Union was formed, under the leadership of Herushin. The Union began installing spy networks and forging alliances with other states. The call was returned by the empire of Ander, promising support. The dynamic growth of the Union's power caught the attention of Khun-Davar, and discussions of a potential revolt began in the dwarven capital. Soon, after amassing as much as he could, and reaching the peak of his power, Herushin raised the battle flag in the name of Cvaldakia, and declared a war for independence on Khun-Davar. The Alphyn Union The Alphyn Union was an alliance between several Cvaldak nobles, that later managed to defeat the dwarves of Khun-Davar in battle. The name "Alphyn Union" was given to the alliance, as a result of a rapid growth in Alphyn population along the coasts of Cvaldakia, especially in the Shumin Penninsula. Herushin Ugain was a rich noble, ruling a big part of southern Cvaldakia, with his capital in the Shumin Penninsula, directly south of Trungrad. He had a considerable amount of manpower and influence in the Cvaldak court, and longed for an independant Cvaldak state. He also had lands rich with resources. In battle, the man would sit readily with the cavalry, holding the battle standart, and ready to charge if there was need. Herushin created the Union and later became the Tsar of the newly founded Second Cvaldak Tsardom, and founded the Alphyn Council, which were a group of people that helped the Tsar govern the land. Gostun of Visok was a sly, decieving man, who had a "snake's tongue" as the other nobles said. The man lived in Visok - a mansion near the town of Negde, high in the mountains in the northern border. He was able to easily manipulate people and thus gain a lot of power and support for the Union. He died valiantly winning time for the rest of his allies, which was suprising given his decieving nature. He had no sons, thus his nephew - Goryan inherited his father's place, and a place in the Alphyn Council. Voiyn of Brangor was a ruler of vast lands in north-western Cvaldakia. He had control of many strong seasoned men, and provided a large amount of the Union's forces. Brangor, a strategic and powerful fortress, played a major role in the rebellion, repeling a game-changing army of dwarves. In battle, Voiyn could be seen charging amongst his most trusted soldiers in the vanguard. After the rebellion, the man was awarded even more lands and much wine, aswell as a place in the Alphyn Council in which he served as the head commander of the armies (after the Tsar himself). Voshut of Koshuta served as the Union's tactitian. He was an old man, having lived in the times of the previous Cvaldak tsardom. He served under Tsar Avitohol and was brought up to the highest ranks in the army. A valuable asset that was betrayed by the dwarven politics and left with little to no land to rule also joined the Union with what little force he had. In battle, he would stay away from the main lines and command the troops from behind. As part of the Alphyn Council, he would hold a high position in the Cvaldak state, and in times of war he would serve as the head tactician. Tikh Bezmerin was a pious and literate man, having studied in the Cherkv-ar Literacy School. He was able to handle much of the diplomatical missions and played a huge rule in gaining the Empire of Ander's support. He would not lead troops in battle, althrough he would show up and ride along with Srebar Khrusz. Later, he joined the Alphyn Council as the head of diplomacy. Srebar Khrusz was a young, enthusiastic man, who sought the glory of war. He recieved it, when he inherited his father's lands to the southwest of Cvaldakia and answered Herushin's call to arms. Leading a few assaults himself and assissting Voiyn in his battles, he would earn a lot of reputation with the future Cvaldak court and join the Alphyn Council as the youngest member. The Central Northern Theatre Claiming Trungrad, Herushin initiated the war. He killed the dwarven garrison in Turngrad, which was not that large, since most of the total garrison were humans. He angered the capital and unleashed the rage of Khun-Davar upon the Union. The first forces were from the Northern hills, which arrived on the Cvaldak border in 10 days. The Alphyn forces stationed there were crushed easily, allowing the dwarves to advance further in. Meeting no resistance, the dwarves began to feel suspichious about the events. Soon, a mere 120 kilometers from Trungrad, they were crushed and killed to the last man by Herushin and Srebar's forces. Later, Herushin returned to Trungrad, while Srebar and his men marched west as fast as they could, to randesvous with Voiyn's forces at Brangor. With Voiyn and Srebar stalling the main dwarven army, Herushin was able to quickly conquer lands to the north, in eastern Khun-Davar, and thus create more and more pressure on the dwarven state. The Northwestern Theatre Khun-Davar was struck with suprise by the news of their defeated batallion. One of their esteemed commanders and veterans, Frondhar, had fallen in battle. Angered and irritated, Khun-Davar mobilized as much soldiers as it could for 5 days and sent them marching from the capital. In 2 months, they had finally reached the border, and passed right into Cvaldak lands. They began sieging Brangor, a fortress that had the fame of being nearly unbeatable. The brave men of Voiyn there were resilient, and stopped the dwarves' advances, winning time for Herushin to act and take cities across the northern border. The dwarves began sending more troops, but time was on the essence, and they had began to show doubts that they might not win. After a 24-day siege, the dwarves almost broke through and captured the fortress, but Voiyn was a master at improving morale, and Gostun of Visoko charged into a hopeless battle to stall the enemy, meeting his fatal fate. Meanwhile, Herushin was taking a large amount of land in eastern Khun-Davar. The dwarves were furious, seeing that they had to send forces to the far eastern provinces in order to surpress the rebellion. Result Soon, the Alphyn Union recieved official promise of support from the Empire of Ander, thus making the dwarves give up the war. They were to recognize the sovereignity of Tsar Herushin, now ruler of the Tsardom of Cvaldakia. They had to pay a small contribution, that did not cover the losses that Herushin had took. Their eastern lands that were inhabited by dwarves and not by Cvaldaks were returned to them, and Cvaldakia showed up once again on the political map of Phalanor. Category:Event Category:Cvaldakia Category:War